


Dovetail Village: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Dog with a Blog, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fanon, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Raven Darkholme and many others escape Dovetail Village after the Green Flu Virus turns the population into zombies. Complete AU.





	Dovetail Village: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dovetail Village: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of X-Men/TW/DWAB has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be "Dovetail Village."  
> Fandom(s): X-Men(main) TW/DWAB(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Raven Darkholme and many others escape Dovetail Village after the Green Flu Virus turns the population into zombies.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

Dovetail Village. Before the Green Flu Virus, this particular village was actually peaceful and normal. But then the outbreak happened. Normal people were infected. Zombies. The government and other authorities quarantined everyone. But as the outbreak became uncontrollable. Residents of Dovetail had been Left for Dead. There were still residents who were immune. Survivors. The survivors now had one purpose. Escape Dovetail Village. Before the infected killed them. One of these survivors was Jari Kennish. 

At the Apartment Jari chews on a piece of gum. He peered out of the window for any infected. Pistol already aimed. Jari shared the Apartment with eight other survivors. Four of them were Ray, Raven, Scott(McCall), and Rogue. Ray crouched down next to his friend. 

"We're running out of supplies." Ray revealed. 

"Weapons, Ammo, or something else?" Jari puzzled. 

"Something else. Food." Ray peeped. 

"But we just went shopping yesterday. Who could've-" Jari cut himself off. 

Stupid question. 

The two with the biggest appetites were Scott and Tyler. Tyler was another survivor Jari lived with. 

"Nevermind Ray. I'll take care of it." Jari snorted. 

Jari picked up his backpack full of weapons and ammo. 

He went to leave the Apartment. 

"Jari Where are you going?" Raven inquired. 

"I have to get more food Raven. Scott and Tyler ate up our supply again." Jari replied. 

"You should literally kill them. That's the second time this week." Raven scowled. 

"I resent that." Scott defended. 

"I'll be back later." Jari told them. 

Scott stopped Jari from leaving. 

"Wait. Who's going with you?" Scott worried. 

"Me." Rogue stated. 

"Yeah Rogue is." Jari agreed. 

"Let's go right now. Before it gets late and more hordes come out." Rogue urged. 

"I'll come too. It is partly my fault." Scott mumbled. 

Later Jari, Scott, and Rogue returned to the Apartment. The trio went to the Kitchen. Jari started putting the groceries away with their help. 

"We're back!" Jari called. 

Ray entered the Kitchen. 

"How many hordes did you run into out there Jari?" Ray questioned. 

"Only about three this time Ray. But don't worry we killed every single one of those motherfuckers" Jari smirked. 

"I'm working on the safest path out of the village. I'm hoping to get it done soon." Ray declared. 

"Don't overstress about it. We're not exactly good. But we are safe in this apartment for now." Jari replied. 

"You know as well as I do that it's only a matter of time before the horde figures out a way to break in here. We can protect ourselves. But we would still have to move." Ray exasperated. 

Cracking. 

The sound turned Jari's attention to the window. Ray followed Jari's gaze. More and more cracks started to appear. Jari and the group hadn't been in the Apartment that long. But the windows had held up under potential horde attacks. Until now. 

Jari ran straight for Jean's Bedroom. Tyler, Logan, Stiles, and the rest of the gang were there as well. Tyler, Jean, Logan, and Stiles that Jari and the others lived with. Apartments. 

"I need you to come with me right now." Jari prompted. 

"Why?" Jean puzzled. 

"No questions. Just come." Jari directed. 

Later Jari and the gang were in the kitchen. One zombie horde was outside. Their arms were trying to claw through the already cracked windows. 

"Have they gotten in yet?" Jari inquired. 

"No Jari. But they will. There's no doubt about that." Tyler warned. 

"Tyler you know we're going to have to pack after this right? There's no way we can stay here anymore." Jari sighed. 

The horde finally got through the window. 

Jari and the gang aimed their guns and knives. One by one the infected were killed. After it was over Jari hadn't noticed blood coming out his arm. 

"Was she the last one?" Logan whispered. 

"I think so." Jari replied. 

"Let's get our shit then and get gone. There's probably more hordes coming." Stiles stammered. 

"We're going to have pick up a Med Kit." Tyler quipped. 

"Why?" Jari perplexed. 

"You seriously don't see your own arm bleeding?" Tyler gaped. 

Jari finally noticed the blood coming from his arm. 

Jean tore off a piece of her shirt. She took Jari's arm and tightened the torn piece. Like a patch over the wound. 

"This should work as a little patch until we get the Med Kit." Jean smiled. 

"Thanks Jean." Jari beamed. 

"Don't worry about it." Jean nodded. 

After everyone had gotten packed. 

Jari and the group were standing outside the Apartment. Ray doused the entire building in gasoline. Scott and Jari struck matches and threw them. Instant blaze. They sprinted off before other zombie hordes could appear. 

At the Abandoned Hospital Mariko provided Jari and the gang with the Medical Kit. Jari's arm was now sterilized and bandaged. No more bleeding. The Hospital had become Mariko's home after the Green Flu outbreak. Mariko was another survivor like them. 

"Thanks for your help Mariko." Jari gushed.

"No problem Jari. You and the group should probably go now." Mariko suggested. 

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Jari tried. 

"There are other survivors out there. I need to be here." Mariko declined. 

Jari hugged Mariko goodbye. 

"Bye Mariko." Jari told her. 

"Bye Jari." Mariko waved. 

Jari went to the other end of the Hall. 

"She isn't coming?" Ray inquired. 

"No. She said that she was needed here." Jari lamented. 

"Are you okay Jari?" Ray questioned. 

"I'm good Ray. Let's go." Jari implored. 

Outside the Hospital Jari exited with the group. Zombie hordes appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Jari took out his gun. The others had their own weapons. Five minutes later the group defeated killed the original horde. But then another one appeared.

"Oh shit not again!" Raven cursed. 

Yukio pulled up in her car. 

Yukio was Mariko's sister. She smirked at Jari and the others. 

"Quick get in." Yukio directed. 

After Jari and the gang got into Yukio's car. 

"Thanks." Jari gasped. 

"How did you know we were here?" Scott wondered. 

"Mariko called me. I got here as fast as I could. Figured you could use a hand." Yukio laughed. 

Jari gave Yukio instructions on the safest way to exit Dovetail Village. 

"Route 14 is crawling with hordes. Are you sure that's the right way?" Yukio doubted. 

"Of course I am Yukio." Jari shot back. 

"If we all end up dead then it's on you." Yukio mentioned. 

"Hey don't talk to him like that." Scott snapped.

"Route 14 does have many zombie hordes. Probably more than we've ever come across before. But I have worked out a way in which we can bypass them and get out of the Village." Jari disclosed. 

"Just in case we don't make it." Yukio smiled. 

Yukio planted her mouth over Jari's. 

When Yukio pulled away the gum that Jari had been chewing was now hers. 

'Urm okay." Jari blushed. 

Yukio drove Jari and the gang to Route 14. It was unknown whether they made it out of Dovetail Village safely. Yukio revealed that she had romantic feelings for Jari. It was unknown whether Jari returned those feelings. Mariko never left Dovetail Village despite the Outbreak. It was unknown whether Mariko was still alive. Zombies continued to kill and wreak all kinds of havoc. It was unknown whether the government or other authorities ever developed a vaccine for the Green Flu Virus. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
